Looking For This?
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: When Aomine loses something far more important than his sunglasses or his car keys, he fears that it will be the one thing that Kuroko won't be able to find.


**Looking For This?**

Throughout the years that the two have lived together, slowly and gradually, Aomine has acquired a rather cumbersome habit: he tends to lose things. A lot.

"Hey, Tetsu?" he'd call up the stairs, "Have you seen my sunglasses?"

"You left them on the kitchen table," Kuroko would answer back.

"And my keys?"

"On the coffee table."

"How about my hat?"

"On the hat rack, as always."

"Okay, thanks!" and with all of that, Aomine would finally be ready to go to work.

Today, however, Aomine has lost something far more important than his keys or his sunglasses. He's lost the simple silver band in which he had planned to propose to Kuroko with. Cursing under his breath, Aomine began to rummage through drawers and dig his hands into pockets, sadly to no avail.

"Aomine-kun, are you looking for something?" Kuroko asked, nearly scaring the living daylights out of his boyfriend.

"T-Tetsu!" Aomine gasped. "What are you doing home so early? God, you scared me!"

Setting down his teacher bag and straightening out his shirt, Kuroko responded, "I told you I had an early release day this morning over breakfast. Were you not listening properly?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Aomine suddenly remembered, fitting his fingers in between the crease of his brow. "I had totally forgotten. Did you already eat lunch?"

"I did, but you're venturing away from my prior question, Aomine-kun. Are you looking for something?"

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. It wasn't like he could flat out tell Kuroko that he was looking for a misplaced engagement ring. After all, that would ruin the element of surprise. And what if Kuroko didn't even want it? What if he wanted to decline Aomine's offer of marriage?

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my check book," Aomine replied, turning his gaze from the mess of papers and pants to look up at his boyfriend.

"Is that so?" Kuroko questioned. "Are you sure you're not looking for this?"

If it were at all possible, Aomine felt his heart stop. Kuroko had extended his left hand forward for his boyfriend to see, the brightly shining band of silver reflecting off of lights that Aomine didn't even know were present.

"...Where did you find that?" Aomine mustered the courage to ask.

"It was sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink. You know, my students asked me many questions about it today," Kuroko sighed.

"What did you say?" Instead of stalling, Aomine's heart was now racing a mile a minute.

"I told them the truth."

"...The truth?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, the truth. I told them that I found it."

"You said _that_?" Aomine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scratch that. He _could_ believe it. What he couldn't believe was that Kuroko had actually told his five-year old students such a thing.

"I did," Kuroko affirmed. "After all, it's not like you proposed to me or anything. It's simply a ring that I found on my own accord."

Aomine wanted to do one of two things. He wanted to scream, but he also felt like laughing. In the end, he did neither and stood up. Placing a firm hand on Kuroko's shoulder, Aomine sighed and said, "Tetsu, that ring was meant to be for a proposal."

"Oh, I know that already," Kuroko nodded.

Aomine flinched. "Wait, what?"

"Obviously. I'm not vapid, Aomine-kun. And isn't it clear that I've already accepted?"

"...Wait, what?"

Chuckling softly, Kuroko guided Aomine's hand off of his shoulder and whispered, "You've said that twice now."

"Well, you keep confusing me!" Aomine exclaimed in his defense.

Calmly fitting his hands into Aomine's, Kuroko rocked back and forth on his heels and asked, "I found the ring, right?"

"Right...?"

"And this is the ring that you were going to use to propose to me, correct?"

"That's right..."

"Don't you see where I'm going with this?"

"...No."

Sighing, Kuroko shook his head and concluded, "What I'm trying to say is that there's no need to propose to me, because I've already accepted. Aomine-kun, I'd love to marry you."

Busy registering his emotions, Aomine was brought back to reality by the gentle peck that Kuroko had left on his cheek. "Tetsu, I...you're not mad, or anything?"

"Why would I be mad?" Kuroko questioned, a tad confused.

"I don't know, I mean...I almost lost your engagement ring," Aomine chuckled bashfully.

"I know, but that doesn't matter. You know that I'm very good at finding things." Kuroko's blossoming confidence was something that Aomine had always admired. Even more than that, he considered it a turn on.

Playing with Kuroko's fingers, Aomine nodded and agreed, "You're the best at it. I myself would be lost without you."

"I don't doubt that for a second. But Aomine-kun," Kuroko began, "if we're to get married, I do have one condition."

"Oh yeah?" Aomine was a bit surprised, but he played along. "And what's that?"

"You can lose every materialistic item known to man and I'll find it for you," Kuroko smiled, looking up to Aomine with soft eyes. "But you have to promise that you'll never lose your love for me."

Aomine shook his head, and laughing lightly replied, "Tetsu, that's the one thing that I could _never_ lose."

* * *

_Hi, everyone! Chappy here! :D_

_Again, I'm here to post another drabble! Today is Aokuro day, and with a special thanks to **Infinite Skye** for helping to motivate me in writing this, I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Thank you for reading! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
